Love? Thats Out Of The Question!
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Suikira, A skilled young Assassin, wanted to relax after 3 years of non-stop killing, but now she has to go back to the basics in Ninja Academy! Where she meets the hyperactive Naruto, and the revenge seeking Sasuke? Two Hot Boys In One Room? Oh My...


"State your name and business here" The guard of the leaf village asked.

"Suikira Kuroshi, I'm planning to live here" I grinned.

**Love? That's out of the question!**

**Chapter 1: The Rush**

_My name is Suikira Kuroshi, Originally from the land of water, but raised in the sand village. I lived with Grandma Chiyo, who was a master in the arts of puppets. I based my main attack from that, as I created dolls, which needed no strings to control. I also use Earth and Water based Element attacks._

_I haven't seen Grandma Chiyo in 3 years, ever since I killed my first ninja._

_After Chiyo showed me the arts of creating puppets, I decided to advance it by creating living dolls. Adding small amounts of my life in mounded clay, I was able to create a doll that moved on its own will._

_But I knew after making just a few, I was going to grow weak, so, I decided to make my name known, and become an Assassin for hire._

_I knew this was a wrong thing to do, but it was a win-win situation, I would get life for new dolls, and I would get money out of it too._

_I knew Grandma Chiyo would disapprove of this, so I decided to leave, and continued my small time assassinating._

_I never showed my face to my employers as they would probably judge me for my age, so I would normally send in my first doll that I created. Most employers don't think I'm worth it, so I prove to them by killing one person for free to prove I was skilled enough._

_Anyway enough about me, My reason coming to the leaf village was; I got tired of the constant travelling for three years so I decided to stay in one village._

_Sand village was out of the question, as Grandma Chiyo would be there, along with everyone I knew. Then there was my birth village the Mist Village, but who knows why my parents ran away from there, and leaving me in the arms of a nice old lady all the way in the sand village. _

_The other villages didn't really attract me, not as much as the leaf village as I heard there was a lot of strong ninjas around there…_

Zooming passed me was a blonde boy laughing like crazy, with his jacket tied around his waist, and a few men in black ninja clothing chasing after him.

I looked at the direction they came from and saw the mountains with heads of men. It had been painted over, and easily enough, I knew who painted it. It was the laughing blonde boy that just ran passed.

I sighed.

_Maybe this village isn't what I expected… But Might as well stay…_

I walked around the village, taking notice of everything around me. The shops, the houses, the people…

I then found a beautiful simple white house, which was just beside a huge manor. It had a red and white fan symbol on the large grey gates, and I could only see the rooftops of the houses.

_A Clan must live there…_

Suddenly I saw a boy, with dark raven hair, spiked up from the back, walk out of the very gates I was just staring at.

He quickly his gaze towards me as if he felt someone staring at him, and quickly I looked away, not wanting to see his expression.

_Deep breathe Suikira… _

I then felt a large number of footsteps running towards this way, I quickly looked up and saw a large number of girls, squealing their way towards me… or maybe the boy behind me.

Quickly enough I started to run off.

"Eep… P-please something stop them" I cried in my head.

The boy that was in front of me quickly started to run off as well.

I ended up near a dead end, with multiple exits. I was certainly going to get lost.

Out of nowhere I felt a hand grab my shoulder, pulling me back and putting a hard cold hand on top of my mouth.

Not that I was going to scream or anything.

Just as I was going to raise my fist to the person whose hand this belonged to, I saw the crowd of girls rush passed us. I slowly turned around to see the same boy from before.

"M-mnmnk-" I mumbled through the hand.

"What?" He asked rudely, after taking his hand off my mouth.

"I Said, Thank You, and are those girls chasing me or you?" I asked.

"It would be nice to lie and say they were chasing you, but no, any smart person can see they were chasing me, damn fangirls…" the boy cursed.

"Hey Hey, give me some credit here, I just arrived today, and being chased by a whole bunch of girls just cause of some boy isn't your everyday experience" I said defending myself.

"Your new? What, you training to be a ninja or something? Damn it, I'm going to be late, whatever girl, I have no time for this" He blabbed on.

"W-wait, Um, Which way to the Hokage's office, I'm planning to buy that white house besides your manor"

He glared at me at first, then shrugged.

"Its passed there, why would you want to live there anyway, don't tell me just so you can stalk me, like those fangirls" The boy pointed out.

"I don't see why anyone would stalk you, anyway It looks like a nice house, and its not like I can't afford it, I've been saving up"

"What you run away from your parents?" He asked.

"My parents are dead, and I was do a job which involves a lot of travelling, so I decided to just stay here, retire from my job for a while and all" I replied smiling.

"Why are you smiling about your parents death?" He asked after flinching at my smile.

"No point in sobering over the dead, no point in crying about people you don't even know, If you do, then it will just be a burden, a weakness, anyway aren't you going somewhere?" I smirked.

"Oh Shit!" He cussed, and ran off.

"Strange boy," I said to myself.

Walking away from the alley I decided to head for the Hokage's office, to propose my stay.

**At The Hokage's Office, After Suikira Arrived.**

"So you are planning to live on your own, yes?" The hokage asked.

"Yup! I'm all set, I have the money, the experience of living alone, and everything else"

"Don't you have a guardian at least to take you in, this is a big village"

I shook my head.

"My entire family is dead," I smiled. "So can I take up that house,"

"It is quite expensive, it would be better for a child like you to live in an apartment or something small"

"Money isn't really a problem" I pulled out a bag full of money.

"I see, is this for your Ninja Academy Fee too?"

"N-ninja academy?" I asked.

"You are not planning to attend the school?"

"Oh, um, not really, I mean, I never been to a academy before, and I don't know what I need- er, um" I continued to stutter.

"Do you know any techniques?" The hokage asked.

"Oh, Yes, All the basic stuff, and a lot of other techniques,"

"Show them to be, the basic ones, and since its nearly graduation time, If you are good enough, I will send you to the academy, with the normal fee as well"

"You guys must be short on money or something" I teased.

The old man stayed silent.

I shrugged, and prepared to perform the techniques.

The first technique I used a simple clone jutsu.

"Most of my techniques are earth and water based, might I tell you" I stated before doing the water version of the clone jutsu.

I continued to show my simple techniques, then he finally told me to stop.

"You are quite skilled since this is a fire country with not a whole lot of water area, it might be hard for you to use those water techniques here, but you do have an advantage against most students here, you might even out class Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked.

"You have not heard of the legendary Uchiha clan?"

"No, Should I?"

"Yes, It was a very strong clan, known throughout the five countries"

"What do you mean 'Was'?" I asked.

"It is a very horrible tale, so, lets leave it to be"

"Okay…"

"Alright, Miss Kuroshi, you are welcome to stay, and tomorrow you will be attending our Ninja Academy"

I smiled, and thanked him, before skipping out of the room.


End file.
